


The Tale of Our Heros (Reading The Lightning Thief)

by TheBlueRose



Series: Reading Percy Jackson and Alyssa Rose [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Tartarus, The Greeks, The Romans, Tortured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueRose/pseuds/TheBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*All Characters are owned by Rick Riordan except for Alyssa (My OC) and Her MORTAL family and SOME of her MORTAL/(mabeytheyareallactuallydemigodsandtheyknowit, hehehehehe) friends.*</p><p>When the Gods are having a Council meeting (if you can call it that) and the Fates decide to make them read books on certain Demigods lives and bring said Demigods and friends to read with them, what will happen? And will they be able to stop many deaths from happening? And what will happen when some things everyone finds out aren't all that they thought?<br/>*Transferred over from Wattpad where it has not yet been published*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disclaimer

Ok people I'm not doing this every chapter so I'm just doing it here.

 

**I DO NOT OWN PJO HOO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS,** Although some of them might be a bit more OC, **THE TROLL UNCLE RICK OWNS THEM I CAN TAKE NO CREDIT FOR EITHER SERIES!!!!!**


	2. Books, Gods, and Demigods. Oh Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was transfered over from Wattpad where it has not yet been published.  
> Please listen to this song while reading ,https://img.youtube.com/vi/vQHDyuYhcJ8/0.jpg, as it is a very awesome version of the song, and perfect for the Percy Jackson Series.

**(A/N : The song above just makes me happy. It fits both the Cup Song and the Heros of Olympus series.)**

**Third Person P.O.V ------------------------------------------------------**

The Gods were, as usual, doing nothing productive during the solstice council meeting.

Hera and Zeus were arguing about Zeus having affairs with other woman.

Ares and Hephaestus were arguing over Aphrodite.

Demeter, Persephone, and Hades were all arguing about who knows what.

Dionysus was reading a wine magazine and pretending not to be there.

Artemis and Apollo were bickering about who was older and about Apollo flirting with the Hunters.

Hermes was on his phone working.

While Hestia, Aphrodite, and Poseidon sat next to the hearth and just watched the other Gods. The three had become closer when Poseidon and Hestia had told Aphrodite that they knew that her slutty act was, well, an act. The three had absolutely no idea why their siblings couldn't get along.

The only reason the three of them even came was because of the other 2. Well and because Zeus (a.k.a Drama Queen) would think that they were trying to over throw him. Which was mostly aimed at Poseidon but everyone else found ridiculous as, yes Poseidon was much more powerful and could probably over throw Zeus, however Poseidon was just to loyal, loyalty being his godly fatal flaw, much like his son's (but he doesn't need to know that yet.)

The bickering was ended however when in a flash of light a group of teenagers fell from the sky. Poseidon summoned a couch to catch them. However they remained in a dog pile.

"Get OFF Of me Pinecone Face,"

"I would Death Breath, believe me I would, if repair boy would get OFF OF ME,"

"Sheesh I'm going I'm going, Sparky?"

"Yes,"

"Do me a favor and get off of me please,"

"Got it,"

Once the Demigods had untangled themselves and stood up Zeus, being the Drama Queen he is, yelled "WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

Which the Demigods didn't take to kindly to. Especially the Demigods dubbed Pinecone Face and Death Breath. Who _might_ , **might,** have started oh I don't know _ **yelling**_ at said Olympians.

"Wait a second. **FIRST YOU CLOSE OF OLYMPUS, THEN YOU DECIDE TO PLUCK KELP HEAD AND INSANELYN UP AND SWITCH THEM AND SPARKY, THEN YOU SEND KELP HEAD, ANNIE/ANNA, INSANELYN AND THE REST OF THE EIGHT ON A _DEATH _ MISSION AND THEY FALL INTO THE PIT, AND NOW YOU SUMMON US HERE AND HAVE THE NERVE TO _YELL_ AT US!!!** "

Let's just say that all the gods except for the three at the hearth (who were chuckling at the expressions on the other Gods faces) were shocked at the 2 Demigods until the silence was broken by another flash of light and out of it dropped a book and a note, that fell on top of Zeus's head (that I'm surprised he has).

Before he could start yelling the two glared at him and said, " **Read It**." So menacingly that he just nodded and preceded to read the note.

" _Dear Gods and Demigods,_

_We have sent these Demigods to the past so that you can read the book that we have also sent back._

_**DO NOT HARM THE DEMIGODS OR ELSE.** _

_Love the Fates xoxo-❤_ "

"Well," Athena started, "What are we waiting for? Let's read the book." "Fine," Zeus started still humiliated that 2 puny demigods had yelled at him,"But after you tell us who you are." The boy who had been dubbed Death Breath came up and introduced himself,"Nico Di Angelo 15, Son of Hades, Born before the oath."

**(A/N : To clear up any confusion they aren't doing their full titles......Yet.)**

Before any of the Gods could react to that the girl dubbed Pinecone Face stepped up," Thalia 15, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis."

Before Hera could go into a rage another demigod came up and introduced himself, "Jason Grace 16, Son of Jupiter." The boy said it in such a stuck up way that the Demigods were very close to murdering him. Zeus also got yelled at by Hera.......How Fun.

Next up was, "Piper Mclean 16, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo Valdez 16, The Son of the Most Amazing God Ever Hephaestus!" Yup Someone gave him skittles again.....STTTTTTTOOOOOLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Roman and the rest of the Greek introductions latter, Because I'm too lazy to write them all.* (Yes the Greek and Roman camps are both there.)

Then the book was passed to Athena who had volunteered to read and thus the reading of The Lightning Thief began.


End file.
